Two Years Later, Sequel to 'Dance and Basketball'
by JaRadiciulous
Summary: She left. She took everything. Everything except his heart. She decides to come back, but can he take HER back? Troyella centric, with Shar, Tay, Kelsi, Zeke, Chad, and Jason. Read Dance and Basketball for a clearer view.... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

**Sequel to my first completed story, 'Dance and Basketball'!!! First chapter up!! Sorry if it's short!!!!!**

Gabriella breathed in the Sacramento, California breeze. She sighed as Isabella and Zachary crawled right next to her, begging for her to pick them up.

"No, I'm waiting for the mail." Gabriella said. Isabella pushed out her lower lip. _Great, she's using my own attack, on _me Gabriella thought.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving until the mail comes." Gabriella gave in as she picked them up. She bounced them as a white truck started it's way down the road.

"Twuck!" Zachary said as he pointed to the vehicle.

"Yes, that's a truck…" Gabriella said. For being 2 ½ years old, they sure were smart, like her. Gabriella was now a doctor in training. Just what she always wanted to be. She was also an author as a side job.

"Bwirdy!!!" Isabella yelled as sparrows flew past.

"That's a sparrow Isabella." Gabriella said.

"Parrow?" Isabella said, trying to articulate her words carefully.

"Yes, a sparrow." Gabriella said. The mail man threw some letters in her mail box as they dashed to retrieve them. _Bills, more bills, even _more _bills, ah, here we go! A letter from Troy and the gang! _Gabriella thought. The letter was a bit heavy when she picked it up. She went inside to the kitchen and set the kids in high chairs. She gave them bananas and strawberries for a snack as she opened the letter. A note read,

_Gabriella,_

_Here are some pictures of what's been going on here. I'm in the NBA, as you might already know- _

"Typical Troy," Gabriella said as she continued reading.

_And it's been great. Kelsi and Jason got married, and Zeke and Shar are getting married really soon, chance you might actually come to this one? Anyways, send some pictures of the kids, I really miss them. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Troy._

Gabriella smiled, she thought about going back. And just as she was about to make up her mind, Zachary threw some strawberries at Isabella.

"Zachary Alexander! You don't throw food."

"Sworry…"

"It's okay, don't do it again. You okay Isabella?"

"Yes!" she said as she ate the strawberry. She spit it out.

"Isabella!"

"It twasted wike Zachawy's hand." Isabella explained simply. This made Gabriella laugh so hard. She took out her camera and took some photos. She stuck them in an envelop and drooped them off with a friend that was going to the post office. She wondered when Troy would get the mail…

Troy opened his eyes. He ran out to his mailbox, hoping for a reply. _Bill, bill, yes! A letter from Gabriella!!!! _He thought. He ran inside. He was living alone now, and he was totally rich due to the fact that he is in the NBA. He opened the note, it read,

_Hey Troy,_

_I'm probably coming back really soon. Back to stay. Isabella and Zachary are adorable. Zachary threw a strawberry at Isabella, and she tasted it after I scolded him, (No worrys, I don't hit them!), and she spat it out and said, "It tasted like Zacharys hand!" It was so funny!!!_

_I'm coming back soon, and I've enclosed some pictures of them and myself in our home, and the parks. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Gabriella._

He laughed as he saw the photos. Zachary and Isabella were covered head to toe with ice cream. Strawberries littered the floor at her house. She was coming back, sooner than she thought, as she said. She was right, Zachary and Isabella were adorable. She must have been taking good care of them. He sighed as he laid on his bed. She was coming home!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home!!!!!**

**Gabriella's coming back! Awesome! She's coming back, she's coming back…. (does a little dance!)**

Gabriella tapped her fingers on the airplane chair. In thirty minutes, she'd be back at home. Home sweet home. Zachary and Isabella were watching, _Elmo's Alphabet Adventure,_** (I don't watch it, my almost four year old sisters do… lol)**as they recited the ABC's. Gabriella turned on her iPhone and tried to get service, but being about 200,000 feet in the sky, you can't really. She stuffed the phone back in her bag.

"We will be beginning our descent, please make sure that your seat belts are on, and that all loose luggage is secure. We hope you've had a nice flight." The flight operator said as Gabriella made sure everything was fine. She didn't let Zachary or Isabella take their seat belts off. She was too afraid that they'd fall, silly her. When she got in the airport, she called Troy…

**Gabriella**/_Troy_

_Hello?_

**Hey Troy!**

_Gabriella?_

**Yes, it's me! We're in Albuquerque!**

_Awesome! Do you remember my address?_

**Yeah, 1252 Auburn Street. Right?**

_We have a winner!!!_

**See you there, Wildcat.**

_I'm not a Wildcat anymore, I'm a Laker._

**You're still a Wildcat to me, bye!**

_(Dial Tone) Bye…_

"Alright everyone, places!!!" Sharpay said as the gang scurried around Troy's living room. They heard a knock as Troy walked into the Great Hall. He opened the door and turned off the lights.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Gabriella asked as Troy put his hands over her eyes. He led her to the living room…

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled as Gabriella gave hugs to everyone. She gave Troy a kiss on the cheek as everyone was shocked. Troy and her blushed at this.

"Let's crank up the sound!!!!" Sharpay yelled as they put on Troy's sound system…

_**Please don't stop the music (4x) **_

It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music 

Gabriella was now grinding Troy. _Woah, she's already grinding me!! In my most sensitive spot… _Troy thought.

_**cape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music **_

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor

Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the_** music play  
We're hand in hand **_

Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coosa (2x)

Please don't stop the music

Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coosa

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do it

Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coosa(6x)

Please don't stop the music 

"So, what have you been up to?" Troy asked as they continued dancing.

"Dancing… duh!" Gabriella said, kissing his lips now.

"So…"

"Lets go dance, I love this song!!!" Gabriella said as they danced again…

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me **_

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in_** my heart that i left unspoken **_

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

2x

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do 

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Gabriella said as she and Troy walked away for a bit.

"So tell me what's happened in your life Troy." Gabriella said.

"I'm super rich, in the NBA, perfect friends, an awesome friend who just came back, a perfect set of twin kids, what else?"

"Ha, well, I'm a doctor, a pediatric, and I _used _to live in Sacramento,

"Now you live with me."

"Did you ever go out with anyone else?"

"No, not in a million years, you?"

"Never dreamed of it…" Gabriella responded.

"Good, cause then I wouldn't be able to do this…" Troy said as he leaned in. He kissed her, and, surprisingly, she kissed back. Her hands went through his hair, and he settled his hands on her waist, puuling her closer and deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped in her mouth, exploring all of its contents. When air became an issue, they finally, sadly broke apart.

"Mommy, why were wo wissing that guy?" Isabella said, along with Zachary. They laughed at the almost three year olds question.

"Because, this is you daddy, Isabella, come say hi to him. You too Zachary." Gabriella said, beckoning their children.

"Hi Dwaddy…" Isabella said quietly as Zachary stood close to her.

"Finally, we meet!" Troy said hugging her and Zachary.

"Hi!" Zachary said brightly as he hugged his dad.

"Now that we've met, let's go to Ice-Cream Store tommorow!" Gabriella said.

"Yay!!!" the kids yelled in excitement as they ran to play with their toys and tell everyone that they were going to get ice-cream tommorow. The now adults laughed as they danced to, _Lose Your Love by Vanessa Hudgens. _

"C'mon Troy, let's dance…" Gabriella said, taking his hand. He reluctantly went on the floor as he put his arms on her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

**[Chorus****  
If I should lose your love boy  
Shame on me  
I was just too stubborn  
Too blind to see  
That I would lose your love, boy  
Just tell me how to get you back  
Cause I could never lose your love  
Don't wanna lose your love **

I remember the moment I first looked in your eyes  
And seen nothin looking back at me  
It was then I realized  
that even though you were there  
Your heart was long gone  
An I knew right then how lost I'd be  
Before you move on

**[Chorus**

Before its final, before you close the door  
I am asking you, please can we try this once more  
Just hold me tight, don't ever let go  
And if never comes around I want you to know  
I want you, I need you, can't lose you tonight  
I won't do nothing to lose you  
I won't lose this fight  
I'm going to make it right

**[Chorus**

**Like it? Loath it? Tell me! Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 2: The Music, The Piano, The Melody, and The Voices**

**Yeah, the title's long, but it's totally worth it. Review please, and please read any lyrics I write…**

Kelsi sat in her living room, concentrating on writing a new song. A song that she had tried to write a year ago, but had no flow with it. Now she had more flow for it, Troy and Gabriella. She wrote some more lyrics and notes when her door bell rang. _Finished just in the wink of time, _Kelsi thought as she opened the door.

"Hey Troy and Gabriella, thanks for coming." Kelsi said as they all exchanged warm smiles.

"So, what did you want to show us?" Gabriella asked.

"Right, show you… follow me…" Kelsi said, anxious about what they'd think of her new song.

"Kels, did you write a song that you want us to sing?" Troy asked as he saw her moving to her piano.

"Well, yeah, I did!" Kelsi said.

"Awesome, can't wait to sing it!" Gabriella said, grabbing Troy's hand.

"Where are the kids?" Kelsi asked.

"At my parents, they wanted to meet them…" Troy said.

"So, what's the song called Kelsi?" Gabriella questioned.

"Stand By Me, I was working on it a long time ago, but I put it aside, till now…"

"Why?" Troy asked.

"If Gabriella stayed, I'd be able to write, per say, but when you left Gabs, I lost all my inspiration for it…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kels, I didn't mean – " Gabriella began

"No worries, you came back, that's all that matters…" Kelsi said as she prepared herself for playing the song.

"C'mon, play it…" Troy said as Kelsi played the first notes…

_**Gabriella: **_

_**Sitting on the subway in New York City, all by myself.**_

_**It's hard to breathe in a place that I can't even call my own, **_

_**I'm all alone. **_

_**Getting up at the stop where the man says, "You gotta go…" on my own…**_

_**Troy:**_

_**Seeing you with that beautiful smile, makes my heart flutter.**_

_**And I see you all alone, on your own… by yourself, and all alone. **_

_**Now I'm gonna take a chance.**_

_**I'm not really good when it comes to this stance…**_

_**Gabriella:**_

_**I see your eyes as they follow me around.**_

_**And when you came by me, I flew off the ground.**_

_**Now you take my hand, and you hold it tight. **_

_**Love at first sight.**_

_**I came to your place that night.**_

_**Troy and Gabriella:**_

_**I have never felt this way before.**_

_**I'm a bit afraid, a bit unsure.**_

_**I don't have any guard on me anymore…**_

_**Chorus; Gabriella:**_

_**Stand By Me, when it rains, or when it snows.**_

_**Stand by me, (Troy joins in), and you'll see…**_

_**Stand by me! If you want to get through the dark,**_

_**Stand by me, if you wanna win my heart…**_

_**Stand by me! Why don't you wait and see, **_

_**What I can do, for you and me!**_

_**Stand by me, oh baby stand by me!**_

_**Gabriella:**_

_**I can feel the wind running at my pace, **_

_**It's my great escape.**_

_**I can feel your touch when I sleep.**_

_**It feels so sweet.**_

_**I get this crazy feelin**_

_**When I know that something's right…**_

_**I can see you smiling at me,**_

_**And I know that everything's gonna be alirght…**_

_**Troy:**_

_**I can see the sun setting,**_

_**I can see the stars coming out to play…**_

_**A perfect ending of a perfect day…**_

_**I can see your face,**_

_**Now my head's up in space…**_

_**I get this wild sensation, **_

_**When you're around.**_

_**It's too hard to stay on the ground…**_

_**Gabriella and Troy:**_

_**I have never felt this way before.**_

_**I'm a bit afraid, a bit unsure.**_

_**I don't have any guard on me anymore…**_

_**Stand By Me, when it rains, or when it snows.**_

_**Stand by me, and you'll see…**_

_**Stand by me! If you want to get through the dark,**_

_**Stand by me, if you wanna win my heart…**_

_**Stand by me! Why don't you wait and see, **_

_**What I can do, for you and me!**_

_**Stand by me, oh baby stand by me!**_

_**Stand By Me,**_

_**Stand By Me,**_

_**Stand By Me,**_

_**Stand By Me,**_

_**And you'll see,**_

_**Oh baby, you'll see,**_

_**Stand By Me,**_

_**If you want to get through the dark,**_

_**If you wanna win my heart…**_

_**Why don't you wait and see, **_

_**What I can do, for you and me!**_

_**Stand by me, oh baby stand by me!**_

Kelsi played the very last notes, and Troy and Gabriella's eyes locked.

"That song was AMAZING Kelsi," Gabriella said, giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah, totally, now let's hope that Sharpay and Ryan don't steal it and make you transpose it into _her _key." Troy said as the girls and him giggled.

"Oh my god, it's almost five, we need to go pick up the kids!" Gabriella said as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, you're right, bye Kelsi!!!!!" Troy said as he departed with Gabriella. Kelsi sighed. _When will they ever get what I mean in the song? Is it that difficult to interpret? Do they not know that the gang and I want them to tie the knot _before _they get into another fight?_ Kelsi thought, putting the song in it's folder. She sighed once again as she went up into her room…

**The Bolten's residence…**

Troy and Gabriella walked into Troy's old home to be greeted by Lucille.

"Gabriella? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, same old Gabriella…" she said, and got a huge hug from Lucille.

"It's been almost two years and even with having the twins, you look as thin as a needle!"

"Thank you Lucille."

"It's nothing dear, the kids were perfect, just like you promised!"

"That's good…"

"Why you so quiet Gabs?" Troy asked.

"I don't know how your father will react…"

"He'll welcome you with open arms…" Troy assured her.

"Jack, someone that you haven't seen for a while is here!" Lucille called up the stairs. _Shit, now he's gonna blow… _Gabriella thought to herself. Jack came down the stairs and he stared at Gabriella.

"T-Troy, can I um, talk to you for a second?" Jack asked shakily.

"Sure dad, c'mon Gabs…" Troy said, but she violently shook her head.

"I think that your dad erm, wanted to talk to you alone…"

"Okay, be back soon…" Troy said as he and his dad walked out. Lucille muttered about something about cleaning, and hurried off, leaving Gabriella alone. She heard shouts coming from upstairs, and Lucille saying that the kids were asleep. Troy thundered down the stairs, with the kids in his arms, giving Isabella to Gabriella.

"Thank you mom, for taking care of them for a while." Troy said as he grabbed his keys.

"Anytime…" Lucille said as they left. In the middle of the ride, Gabriella's phone rang as the caller ID read her sister, Vanessa, was calling her. Then Isabella started to cry and she let the call go to voicemail. After Isabella was settle, Gabriella called her voicemail and listened to her sister's message…

_Oye Gabriella, yo acabo de preguntar si usted podría venir a Nueva York un rato, me visita y trae a sus amigos, porque usted sabe que he estado muriéndome para encontrarlos. Traiga los niños, yo pierdo a mi sobrina un sobrino… Permitió que mí digale lo que ha estado pasando aquí… Mamá está realmente loca en usted para quedar que embarazada y todavía no quiere verle, pero Sean y yo hacen. ¡Tengo a un novio, bien, el marido denominó Jacob, que es apenas un novio! ¡Yo no sé si usted lo recuerda, pero usted lo verá pronto si usted viene! Te quiero a hermana, y optimistamente yo le veré pronto. Adiós…_

_**H Gabriella, I was just wondering if you could come to New York for a while, visit me and bring your friends, because you know that I've been dying to meet them. Bring the kids, I miss my niece an nephew… Let me tell you what's been going on here… Mom is really mad at you for getting pregnant and still doesn't want to see you, but Sean and I do. I have a boyfriend, well, husband named Jacob, who is just a sweetheart! I don't know if you remember him, but you'll see him soon if you come! I love you sister, and hopefully I'll see you soon. Bye…**_

Gabriella called her sister back and she answered…

_¿"Hola"? _

_"Oye, soy yo…"_

_¡"Ah mi cielos Gabriella, agradable hablar con usted otra vez! ¿Así que qué es nuevo"? _

_¿"Estoy en mi coche con Troy, con Isabella, y con Zachary, usted"? _

_"Sentar en mi sala de recibo con Jacob…"_

_¿"Cómo es usted tipos"? _

_"Multa, apenas petimetre…"_

_¿"Le tiene hecho"? _

_¿"Qué significa usted"? _

_"Usted sabe lo que yo le significo objeto ficticio,"_

_¿"Ah, usted tratos malos"? _

_¡"Duh"! _

_"Sí, tres veces. ¿Usted"? _

_"Una vez, eso es cómo conseguí a mis gemelos hermosos…"_

_"Escucha, conseguí para ir, estoy como realmente cansado, y hay un cambio grande de tiempo…"_

_¡"Ah sí, arrepentido, adiós"! _

_¡"Adiós"!_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey, it's me…"**_

"_**Oh my gosh Gabriella, nice to talk to you again! So what's new?"**_

"_**I'm in my car with Troy, Isabella, and Zachary, you?"**_

"_**Sitting in my living room with Jacob…"**_

"_**How are you guys?"**_

"_**Fine, just dandy…"**_

"_**Have you done it?"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**You know what I mean you dummy, IT"**_

"_**Oh, you mean intercourses?"**_

"_**Duh!"**_

"_**Yeah, three times. You?"**_

"_**Once, that's how I got my beautiful twins…"**_

"_**Listen, I got to go, I'm like really tired, and there is a big time change…"**_

"_**Oh yeah, sorry, bye!"**_

"_**Bye!"**_

Gabriella hung up and her and Troy carried the twins to their beds. She kissed them goodnight as Troy and herself went into his room.

"What was that between you and your dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Troy, don't lie, I heard you two shouting!"

"It was nothing…" Troy said, striping down to his boxers.

"Troy, if it was about me, then I'll leave…"

"You're not leaving, your staying with me…"

"Really?"

"Yes, I want you to, "Stand By Me"."

"That song was awesome."

"Got to give Kelsi props for that…"

"Yeah…" Gabriella said, kissing him. They rolled onto their bed as her slid his tongue in her mouth. They broke apart when Gabriella needed to breathe.

"Night," Gabriella said.

"Night…" Troy said, as they cuddled themselves to sleep…

**Did you like it? Love it? Loath it? Hate it? Never wanted to even read it? Tell me! Ideas are totally welcome, I need them, I'm basically clueless right now!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Incredibly HUGE AUTHORS NOTE**

**It's me, and you probably think this is an actual update, but it isn't… At my school, we are about to do really HARD EXAMS!!!!! And you all probably know what this means, not many updates for the next 2 days, I can update maybe today, but on Thursday, I might be able to another chapter. Then next week we continue exams… sorry everyone, if only the state didn't make such stupid stuff! If I could choose between working for you, and working for the state/school, you know that I would choose you in a heartbeat! This is my life!!! But anyways, I am running out of ideas, I have chapters 3-6 planned up, but I expect this story to be about 25-30 chapters long, and I really don't want to abandon this… PLEASE, and I mean, **_**please**_**, give me ANY ideas, (Yes, I really am desperate…), and if you could, that would make my life easier, and make the updates faster for YOU, see how that works out? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Years Later**

**Fun Stuff!**

**I'm just going right to the story this time!**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of Chad and Troy playing basketball with Jason and Zeke. She got up and stretched her arms. She peered out the window to see the girls in the pool with Zachary and Isabella, who were having a great time. She yawned as she slipped on her bathing suit and walked outside. The boys looked at the screen door as Gabriella walked down the patio and onto the yard, heading to the huge pool. Zeke wolf-whistled as Troy hit his arm. He put his hand up in hello, but this wasn't a satisfying good morning to her. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. He responded by lifting her up, only deepening the kiss. Gabriella's nose cringed as she pushed him away.

"What, _you're_ the one who kissed me!"

"But you smell all sweaty…"

"Most girl's like the sweaty look,"

"Well, _this_ girl doesn't!" Gabriella said, walking away, and swaying her hips on purpose. Troy couldn't help but stare. Gabriella noticed this and smiled.

"Hey Gabs," Taylor said as Gabriella entered the pool.

"Hey Tay, Hey Shar."

"Hiya Gabs!" Sharpay said. Gabriella swam over to her kids.

"Morning Isabella, good morning Zachary."

"Mornin' momma." Isabella and Zachary chorused.

"Wow, they are only three and they act like total twins already!" Sharpay said.

"Well, I'm bored, let's eat!" Chad said as he rubbed his stomach. They all got out as Zeke made breakfast. Sharpay was telling a _enthralling _story…

"So, as I was saying, I was in the mall and I wanted to buy a pair of stilettos. Some other girl wanted to get the same pair as I did. We ran to the store as fast as we could, and I managed to seize the shoes. She got mad and called me a hoe, and I called her a whore, and then she called me a slut, and I called her a-" Sharpay said as

Zeke served their food. Gabriella munched on toast.

"What's a hoe?" Zachary asked innocently as Gabriella began to choke.

"What's a slut?" Isabella asked just as innocently as Gabriella choked even worse.

"DOES SOMEBODY KNOW CPR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WE HAVE A CHOCKING WOMAN HERE, AND WE GOTTS SAVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay said, screaming at the top of her lungs. Gabriella spat out her toast, gasping for breath.

"Is my food really bad?" Zeke asked, un-aware of the current situation.

"It's delicious Zeke, by my kids just –"

"Her kids just repeated some words that Sharpay had to say in front of them…" Kelsi said.

"Exactly…" Gabriella said, starting on her eggs. She scarfed them down and drank as if she was dying of thirst. Everyone was astonished, but Troy cleared his throat.

"Gabi, are you pregnant again?"

"Troy!"

"Gabi…"

"We haven't done it, and I've been home or with you!"

"Sorry…" Troy said as he stole some of her bacon, munching on it teasingly.

"Troy…" Gabriella whined like a baby.

"Only if you don't shout anymore…"

"Anymore?"

"Yep, no more shouting…"

"Fine," she said as everyone cheered.

"Now gimmie back my bacon!" Gabriella shouted as everyone laughed.

"What if I don't want to?" Troy asked.

"You want to,"

"How d'you know?"

"Because if you don't, I won't shut up, or stop shouting…"

"Troy, you're caught!" Chad said as Zeke and Jason nodded.

"I… um…" Troy said, as a battle was going on inside his head, _Bacon, or silence, bacon, or silence?_

"Troy… if you don't gimmie my bacon right now, I'll chase you around with Sharpay's stiletto heels…"

"Fine…" Troy said, handing over the bacon. Gabriella smiled mischievously. She took some syrup and faced Troy.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes, I dare!" Gabriella said as she poured syrup on his head, which dripped on Sharpay's designer swimsuit.

"Bolten!!! You'll pay for this!!!!!!" Sharpay said as she threw sausages at his head. Jason took some bacon and threw it at Gabriella. Gabriella then took some eggs and plopped them on Zeke. Zeke took some orange juice and dumped it on Chad pouf afro. Chad shoved some pancake down Taylor's shirt, who shrieked and threw it at Kelsi. Soon, a full blown war was erupting in the dining room. Isabella and Zachary were laughing as they dumped chocolate fondue everywhere, coating themselves with the chocolaty substance.

"Troy Bolten! You throw anything at me and I swear I'll smack you in the face!" Gabriella said as Troy picked her up and kissed her chocolaty lips. She reached behind her and grabbed a raw egg. She cracked it on the top of his head as the gooey thick liquid traveled from his head to his neck and the back of his shirt.

"Oh no… you'll pay for that!" Troy said.

"What's my punishment?" Gabriella asked.

"This!" Troy said as he slid his tongue in her mouth. After five minutes, they were still kissing and everything calmed down.

"Get a room!!!" Chad yelled as everyone laughed.

"Why was Daddy's tongue in Mommy's mouth?" Isabella asked. The twins had a very sharp vocabulary and were getting the hang of observing and talking.

"I see Isabella takes after you, brains like yours…"

"And Zachary loves basketball; just don't be like _your _dad Bolten!" Gabriella said as Troy grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

"Troy Alexander Bolten, stop it, the kids are around!"

"But-"

"No buts, later…" Gabriella said seductively. Troy moaned in disappointment.

"Oh shut up!" Gabiella snapped causing everyone to laugh so hard that they couldn't breathe.

"Let's go out tonight…" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, we haven't done that in a LONG time…" Kelsi added.

"But who will sit the kids?" Gabriella asked, with a worried look on her face.

"My parents," Troy offered.

"I mean, it's fine and all, but I don't want to bother them…" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella," Taylor said seriously, "take some time out for yourself and stop caring about the rest of the world!"

"Yeah Gabi, we haven't been out for a LONG time…" Kelsi repeated.

"So what are we standing here for? Let's get ready!!!" Sharpay screamed as everyone dashed up the stairs. Gabriella walked down with turquoise spaghetti strap shirt rolled up to reveal her flat stomach. She wore pants that cut off above her knees that were black. She also wore black pumps. She yelled up the stairs for everybody to get ready. They all finally came down and got into their cars. Troy and Gabi dropped off the kids at his parents, and sped off to a new nightclub, _Danceflor_, and got inside. They sat in a huge table as someone came over…

"Hey everybody, I'm Ashley, and I just moved here…"

"Hey Ashley, want to sit down?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, thanks," She said as she scooted over by Gabriella. She leant by her ear.

"That boy by you is HOT." She said as Gabriella whispered back.

"Yeah, I know, and he's taken,"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"By who?"

"Me,"

"Oh…" she said, slightly put off. She sipped her cocktail and looked around. She was disappointed that that boy had that other girl. _She's so ugly, _she thought, _but I'll get him soon enough… soon, he will be moaning with pleasure as I suck his… _

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine… just like you…"

"Whoa… um, I don't know how to tell you this but I have someone. And we have two kids…" he said as he put his arm around Gabriella. _Great, he's going out with a beaner, and they already have kids… _she thought.

"Wanna dance Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure…" Troy said as they left, leaving Ashley all alone. _How will I get them apart this time? Cheat? Did that already, umm… have sex with him, and let her see? Did that too, but, I will have a pleasurable might with him…_she thought.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

They danced to the music in rhythm.

"Gabi?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hawaii…"

"Hawaii?!?!?!?!? Are you serious??!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yep, I get one all paid Vacation and I choose Hawaii…"

"Of course I want too!"

"Great…"

**I know it's short, but you know I have exams…. I did this for you, so ya'll wouldn't get on my case…. Lol…. REVIEW!!!**

_(Please?) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 4: Hurt in Hawaii**

**I feel fairly bad for not updating since forever! My school library has been closed for high school demo stuff…… sorry everyone! Exams are finally over, and I'm glad that I can now go back a write for you all!**

20,000 feet above the ground. 20,000 feet above the _ocean _that is. Gabriella was listening to her iPod. She found Tattoo by Jordan Sparks and started to sing along…

_**Oooh... Oooh... Ohhh..  
No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
My head in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what i'm asking for**_

Troy sat down by Gabriella, and he put his arm around her. Ashley noticed this, and she grumbled something incoherent.

"So-"

"Troy, I'm listening to music!" Gabriella said, shushing him. The couple giggled at this, as Gabriella continued singing…

_**No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed.  
The truth is a stranger  
My soul is in danger,  
I gotta let my spirit be free to,  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I've have to move on and leave you behind.**_

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do   
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.

At the end of the chorus, she gestured at Troy when she sang, "I'll always have you…" and Ashley was cooking up plans to do anything she could to hurt Gabriella and Troy's relationship. She wanted Gabriella out of the picture. Troy whispered something in Gabriella's ear. She took out her headphones and asked him to repeat what he said. After he repeated his words, they laughed hysterically, earning a shush from the flight attendant.

_**I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking ties.   
When I look in the mirror,  
Didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I gotta be strong and leave you behind**_

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken   
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you.  
I will never regret you   
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken   
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo.  
Just like a tattoo. I'll always have you.

_**I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo.  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you.**_

"Landing in Oahu in five minutes. We are preparing for our descent. Please fasten your seatbelts. We hope you had a nice fly with American Express." The flight attendant said. As they landed. Gabriella clung on to Troy for dear life. As they skidded to a halt, Kelsi Sharpay Taylor and Gabriella shouted, "We are now free to roam the country!!!!!!", mimicking the American Express commercial.

"So, what do you think?" Troy asked as they finally got to their hotel.

"It's amazing!" Gabriella said, hugging Troy. He kissed her forehead, earring "How Cute"'s from all the girls. They headed up to room 14, Troy's lucky number, **(A/N: I couldn't think of a number, so I picked 14…. Hehe……), **and it was 4 rooms connected together. Troy and Gabriella rushed for a room with the best view. Sharpay and Zeke _vanished _into the farthest room to the left. Jason and Kelsi sat in the second room, and Kelsi admired the piano. She had Ideas for a lot of new songs. Maybe she might make a Hawaiian themed song… **Humuhumunukunukuapua'a anyone?) **

She got out a piece of paper…

_**A long time ago in a land far away  
lived the pineapple princess, Tiki.  
She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way,  
but so sad that she hardly speaky.  
Still, if you listen well,  
you'll hear her secret wish**___

_**Aloha everybody, my name is Tiki!**_

I long to free a truly remarkable fish  
My sweet prince.

Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

_**She dreams of a boy who is under a spell  
that has left him all wet and scaly.**_

I sing from my heart of the power of love,  
just a girl with a ukulele.

Come to me, my sweet one, and be still.  
I'll grasp your tail and stroke each lender gill.  
My sweet prince.

Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

Now this is where we lean into the whole  
kabuki thing.

The clouds turned grey, and the big sky cried,  
and the ocean had a fit  
Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder  
cracked, and mighty Mount Fufu spit.

(Mighty Mount Fufu spit!)

T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky  
With the mighty spirit fufu  
T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky  
So words I will not mince

Sharpay:

Please make a man of my fresh fish prince.

This is real fish talk... No lie.

And then the fish turns into a  
gorgogeus prince and sings:

I'm Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Amakahiki malahini who.  
(With me!)  
Humumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu

EVERYBODY!  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu...  
pu...  
pu!

Ahh...!!

"Whatcha doing Kels?" Troy asked suddenly as Kelsi quickly covered up her music.

"Writing something…"

"Mkay…" Troy said, walking away.

"Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah Gabs?"

"Let's all go for a walk!"

"Lets go everybody!!!!" Troy said as everyone got their shoes on. They walked out to a near Nature Trail and started the hike. Ashley was lagging behind, for her plan of sabotage was about to take place…

"So Gabriella, what is your greatest fear?" Ashley asked.

"Big crowds, and heights…" Gabriella said. This was going to work perfectly.

"Really, so aren't you afraid to walk up this hill, there is a cliff at the top…"

"No, I got Troy, he wont let me fall." Then, Ashley _accidently _tripped, sending Gabriella tumbling down a steep escarpment. She hit her head on a rock, and the last thing she heard was people shouting her name. She saw the darkness enclose around her…..

**Duh, Dun, Dunnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahhah! Evil me, I know, but yeah, it was mostly a filler!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 5: Prank Pulling!**

**Yes!!! Pranks are coming, this is going to be my most favorite chapter to write!! Lots of un-expected things are going to happen in the next few chapters…….**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

"Will she be alright?" a male's voice asked worried.

"Yes, she is going to be perfectly fine." Another said.

"Talk about trouble in paradise!" a girl's voice screamed. _Am I, dead? Or dying? _Gabriella thought, due to the fact that she didn't hear a thing, and just woke up.

"She's awake!" someone exclaimed, it sounded like Kelsi.

"Where am I?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh no, does she have amnesia??" Troy asked, fearing for the worst.

"No, no, no… she is recovering from the concussion. She'll be fine, rest assured!" a doctor said.

"I had a concussion?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, Ashley tripped, and you fell down an escarpment, and you hit your head on a rock." Taylor explained simply.

"I'm going to get that-"

"Gabi," Troy said, pulling her face to look at him, "It was an accident, she was distraught by the fact you could've died."

"No she wasn't…" Gabriella said stubbornly.

"Gabi-"

"Don't Gabi me, I know that she wants you, and will pay an arm, leg, and a life just for you. Don't think I'm hallucinating!" Gabriella yelled. Her heart monitor was rising to un-healthy levels.

"Gabi, calm down… don't get so freaked…" Troy said soothingly. Almost immediately, the heart monitor waves returned normal.

"Doctor?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes Ms. Montez?"

"When can I be released?"

"Today, we just need to run a cat-scan to see if you're alright."

"That's fine; can we take the test now? I want to um… _enjoy _the rest of this vacation."

"Sure."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome…" the doctor said as the others cleared out. After the tests, Gabriella changed into her normal clothes, and was surprised as Troy held out a bouquet of hibiscus's and an "I Love You," card. Gabriella smiled at him. She kissed him and smelled the flowers.

"They are amazing Troy, thank you!" she said, hugging him.

"Now let's go have some fun!!!" Sharpay said as everyone headed across the way to a beach. The girls quickly changed into their swim-suits and so did the guys. **(You know, back in the day, they had those changing tent things? If you don't know, just think of a tall tent, where people change into their swimsuits!) **

"Last one in the water is a rotten pineapple!" Gabriella shouted as everyone ran into the water. Troy snuck up behind Gabriella and put his arms around her waist. She screamed and turned around.

"Troy, I thought you were some freaking octopus!"

"Ha-ha, got you!" Troy said. He held her close as they dived under the water. They swam to the bottom of the shallow waters,** (about 7 feet,)** and Gabriella saw a seashell. She picked it up and swam above. The gasped for breath as She held up her treasure. Troy tried to snatch it.

"Finders keepers, loser's weepers!" Gabriella said as Troy held back. They swam into deeper waters as Troy groped at her bottom.

"Hey!"

"Babe,"

"Troy,"

"You did promise…"

"God Troy, why do you have to be such a… such a… perv!"

"Because I love my girl a lot!"

"Good excuse,"

"I am more of a boobs guy, and I figured that since fish have like, 2 second memories, that'd it'd be safer to grab you butt."

"Ugh, you win,"

"I always do!"

"Shut up, or you won't get _anything _for the rest of the day and night."

"You mean,"

"Troy, if you do it again, I'll make you sleep on the couch!"

"You wouldn't,"

"Yes, I would!" Gabriella said, ending the conversation.

**Later that night…**

Kelsi grabbed her new song. She told everyone to come into the living room. She made Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, and Jason to come into the living room.

"I have a new song! It's Hawaiian themed!" Kelsi said, and she turned on the radio. They group listened to the music. Troy and Gabriella decided to give it a shot…

"Ready?"

"As we'll ever be…"

A long time ago  
In a land far away  
Lived a pineapple princess Tiki  
She's as sweet as a peach  
In a pineapple way  
But so sad that she hardly speaky  
Still if you listen well  
You'll here her secret wish

Aloha everybody my name is Tiki  
I long to free  
A truly remarkable fish

_[ CHORUS _

My sweet prince  
Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
Maki hiki malihini who  
Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
Ooh...  
Hawana waka waka waka niki  
Pu pu pu

Troy, the fog

She dreams of a boy  
Who is under a spell  
That has left him all  
Wet and scaly

I sing from my heart  
Of the power of love  
Just a girl with uka...

eleli  
Come to me(come to her)  
My sweet one  
And be still(be still)

I'll grasp your tail  
Then stroke each tender gill

_[ Chorus _

My sweet prince  
Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
Maki hiki malihini who  
Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
Ooh...  
Hawana waka waka waka niki  
Pu pu pu

Now this is where we lean  
into the whole kabuki thing

The clouds turned grey  
And the big sky cried  
And the ocean had a fit  
Troy, where is my ocean?

Then the wind went whoosh  
And thunder cracked  
And mighty mount fufu spit

Mighty mount fufu spit!

T T T Tiki T Tiki,  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky  
With the mighty spirit fufu  
T T T Tiki T Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky

The words I will not mince  
Please make a man of my fresh fish prince

This is real fish talk no lie  
And then the fish  
Turns into a gorgeous prince  
And sings…

I'm prince  
Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a

A Maki hiki malahini who

With me  
Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
Ooh...  
Hawana waka waka waka niki  
Pu pu pu

Everybody

Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
Maki hiku malihini who  
Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
Ooh...  
Hawana(waka waka waka niki Pu pu pu) _[ x2 _  
Waka waka waka niki  
Puuuuuu  
Puuuuuu  
Puuuuuu

"That is more of a Ryan and Sharpay song…"

"Too bad he isn't here…"

"Or am I?!?!?!?" someone yelled as Ryan Evans walked in.

"Oh my god, Ryan!!!" Gabriella and Sharpay said as they ran an gave him a back-breaking hug.

"So, how's New York?" Sharpay asked.

"Awesome, I just finished doing the play, Grease!"

"Sweet! Try out this song with Shar," Gabriella said, giving the music sheets. Ryan and Sharpay sang the song perfectly together. Everyone applauded as Ryan and Sharpay bowed.

"This song, is most definitely for Troy and Gabriella…" Kelsi said as she manned her piano. She began to play a familiar song…

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Made you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
You're harmony the melody  
Is echoing inside my head  
single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know where we belong  
Ohh, you are the music in me  
Yeah its living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah )  
Na na na na yeah yeah yeah  
Na na na na  
You Are The Music In Me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
[ Lyrics found at  
I sang you words I've never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And know I'm not alone  
Oh you're sing it to me (Ohh)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to say what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

After Ashley heard them sing, she took the microphone, and started to sing some rock-n-roll version of "You Are The Music In Me" She grabbed Troy and p[layed with him as she sang,

a 5...6...7...8...Na na na na  
na na na na  
Na Na Na You are the music, yeah..  
a Na na na na  
na na na na  
Na Na Na You are the music, yeah..  
are the music, yeah..

You know the words "once upon a time"  
Makes you listen, there´s a reason  
and when you dream there´s a chance you'll find  
a little laughter or happy ever after

You´re the harmony  
the melody  
is echoing inside my head

single voice...

Above the noise...

like a common thread...oh sing it to me!

:  
when I heard my favourite song  
I know we belong  
'cuz you are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
It's here because...you are...the music in me

na na na na

na na na na

: Na Na Na  
You are the music in...  
na na na na  
na na na na  
Na Na Na  
You are the music in...are the music in...

harmony to the melody  
echoing inside...my head

when I hear my favourite song  
I know we belong  
'cuz you are the music in me

it's living in all of us  
it's here because you are the music in...  
ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME..YEAH YEAH YEAH  
you are the music in...  
na na na na  
na na na na  
NA NA NA  
You..are the music in...meeeeeeee yeah! yeah!yeah!

ohhh yeaaaah

Gabriella grabbed Ashley and pushed her aside, due to the fact that she was about to make-out with Troy un-willingly.

"All for one!"

_[ Troy _  
The summer that we wanted,

_[ Ryan _  
Yeah, we finally got it!

_[ Chad _  
Now's the time we get to share

_[ Sharpay _  
Each day we'll be together

_[ Taylor _  
Now until forever,

_[ Gabriella _  
So everybody, everywhere

_[ Troy, Chad, Ryan _  
Let's take it to the beach  
Take it together

_[ Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor _  
Let's celebrate today  
there'll never be another

_[ Troy, Chad, and Ryan _  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other

_[ Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor _  
Everything's just right

_[ All _  
Everybody all for one,  
Our real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work... work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
_[ Chad _  
All for one.

_[ All _  
All for one, one!

_[ Sharpay _  
Summertime together,

_[ Taylor _  
Now we're even closer

_[ Gabriella _  
That's the way it's meant to be

_[ Chad _  
Oh, we're just getting started

_[ Ryan _  
[ Lyrics found at  
Come and join the party

_[ Troy _  
You deserve it, same as me

_[ Troy, Ryan, Chad _  
Let's take it to the beach  
Take it together

_[ Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor _  
Let's celebrate today  
'cause there'll never be another

_[ Troy, Chad, Ryan _  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other

_[ Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor _  
Everything's just right

_[ All _  
Everybody all for one,  
Our real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!

_[ Guys _Everybody up!  
_[ Girls _Everybody rock it!  
_[ Guys _Take it from to the top!  
_[ Girls _And never ever stop it!  
_[ Guys _It's not about the future  
_[ Girls _It's not about the past

_[ All _  
It's makin' every single day  
Last last and last!  
Fun and sun'  
What could be better?  
Let's have fun Everone together now!  
this is where summer really begins  
the very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
it's the party you don't wanna miss

_[ Guys _Show 'em we can make some moves  
_[ Girls _Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!  
_[ Guys _Here  
_[ Girls _And now  
_[ Guys _Let's turn the party  
_[ Girls _Out!

_[ Guys and Girls _  
Everybody jump in!

_[ All _  
Everybody all for one,  
Our real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all,  
Everybody all for one,  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make the party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!

[Ashley way out of tune: All for one!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(**lol, I just had too…)**

Gabriella and the gang looked disgusted as Ashley struck a weird pose. Gabriella went to her room and laid down on the bed. She thought of a perfect way to humiliate Ashley…

**(Nope, I'm not done yet!!!!!!!!!! This is already 11 pages long!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!)**

Gabriella woke up extra early and snuck into Ashley's suitcase. She opened a bottle of Sunscreen Spray and sprayed the insides of her bikini bra and bottoms. She smiled because they were going to the beach today and she knew that this was the one she was gonna wear. Why? Because Gabriella and her bad self stole all of Ashley's suits and threw them in the dumpster! She snuck back into bed after changing into her own swimsuit. As the sun rose, everyone got up and into the car. As they drived, nobody really talked. Sharpay filed her nails, Kelsi read over some of her old music. Gabriella read her book, _Pride and Prejudice_, and Taylor read, _Oliver Twist. _Troy had his iPod and Chad was driving. Zeke was looking in his cook-book, and Ryan was looking over Humuhumu. **(hehe, 12 pages long now…) **As they pulled into the parking lot, they took off their seatbelts, and they went into the changing rooms. Gabriella simply took of her clothes to reveal her suit. When Ashley put hers on, she was pleased to hear a scream of being cold!

"Who did this?" Ashley asked. Nobody answered, but left really fast. Shar, Tay and Kels looked at Gabi. Gabriella smiled and nodded as they collapsed into silent giggles.

They went into the water, and got out hearing that there was a surfing contest. **(My friend, Zephios gave me this idea, props to you Zeph!!!) **Gabriella quickly said that there was a last minute sign-up. She wrote down Ashley's name. When they called out the name's, Ashley screamed hearing her own. She took a board and tried to paddle out. A huge wave came and all of them, except for Ashley made the wave. Ashley screamed as her extensions flew out when she bailed. She came out of the water, red as a crab!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'll get you Montez!!! You stupid beaner!" Ashley said. Everyone gasped.

"How dare you even say that!" Troy said, as Gabriella cried. Ashley was going to do something horrible tonight…


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 6: Remembering…**

**Yep, I'm posting at school…… so yeah you guys are lucky! This on is going to be short, just some Flashbacks, that's it. You see things that you never knew about in Gabriella's life…**

Gabriella was silent. She silently ate dinner. She silently watched a movie. She silently was silent. Troy didn't know what was going on. He had no idea about Gabriella's past before he met her…

_Flashback…_

"_Give me your lunch money!" a burly boy said, shoving Gabriella onto a locker. Junior High, another upsetting year…_

"_Did you hear me?" the boy said as he shook her violently. Gabriella took about $2.00 and handed it over. He threw her on the ground in disgust._

"_Next time, you better listen quicker, you deaf beaner!"_

_Flashback 2…_

"_Why are you doing this Rodger?" _

"_Because I don't love you anymore…"_

"_Why? I thought we were…" Gabriella trailed off._

"_I can't date you anymore…"_

"_Why," A tear flows down Gabriella's eye, "Why can't we date anymore?"_

"_Because my parents don't like Mexicans…"_

"_That's racist!"_

"_Every time I mention your name, they say, 'Oh, that beaner girl? When well you break it off?'"_

"_That's…. that's…"_

"_Goodbye, Gabriella,"_

_Flashback 3…_

"_Stop it!" a sound of glass shattering erupts._

"_Shut up! And don't you throw anything at me again. Or you'll be sorry!"_

"_STOP! HELP!" Gabriella's mother said as she screamed. A cautious Gabriella, who was 16 crept up the stairs. She saw her mother's boyfriend, and she didn't like the sight. Her mom's boyfriend, Johnny saw her and ran toward Gabriella. He threw her down the stairs…_

"_THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EAVESDROOPING, YOU STUPID BEANER!"_

_End of all Flashbacks…_

**I know it's only a page, but this is mostly a filler…… I might post again tomorrow, I'm grounded from the computer at my house today…… Sorry everyone… This chapter shows how people can be cruel….**

**Summary for next chapter,**

**Gabriella heard some voices… She went upstairs, not knowing what she was about to see. She opened her and Troy's bedroom door, and something she didn't want to EVER see going on… **

**(A/N: Remember the last chapter, YES IT INJVOLVES ASHLEY! Okay, I'm going to need to finish up now…)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 7: Secrets, Songs, and Scares**

**Updating 2 times in 1 day! Woot woot! I know the first update was one page long, but it was more a filler… so I'll just shut up and start the dang story!**

Gabriella was in her kitchen. She heard some noises and decided to go up the stairs and investigate. As she cautiously crept up the stairs, she noticed that there was a draft. It was coming from her bedroom. _Troy must've left the window open or something… _Gabriella thought. She heard a stifled moan as she neared the door. She gripped the handle. The door was locked. _Damn it, Troy, you locked me out! _Gabriella said as she lightly pushed against the door. She pushed harder and the door flew open. She gasped. Troy's hand was in Ashley's pants! Ashley moaned more, and moved Troy's hand in her tight pants. Troy wasn't even enjoying it. Something was definitely up. 

"What are you doing here?" Ashley said rudely.

"This is my room bitch."

"I'm having my pleasure time with Troy right now."

"Really? It doesn't seem that Troy's enjoying himself."

"Troysie, don't you like your hands all over me?"

"Ummm…"

"He doesn't like it Ashley. Go run into a wall!"

"Excuse me beaner?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Oh shut up,"

"Only when you get away from my boyfriend."

"Never, he can do better than you…"

"Ashley, I don't want to fight you."

"But I want to fight you!" Ashley said as she tried to beat on Gabriella. Troy seized her and Threw Ashley on the ground. Ashley yelled in pain as Gabriella steeped on her as hard as she could. Ashley got up, packed her things, and left as soon as she could. Troy and Gabriella were finally happy.

"That bitch, now we're alone." Troy said as he wrapped his hands around Gabriella's waist.

"Troy," Gabriella said.

"But you promised me…" Troy whined.

"When everyone is gone Troy,"

"But…"

"No buts, besides, it's funner when you're alone…"

"Naughty girl…"

"You know it." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy.

"So, what song do you think Kelsi is gonna write about next?"

"She usually writes songs about us…"

"Yeah…' Troy said as Kelsi ran in, sheet music in her hands.

"I have a new song for you guys, come on!"

"Okay," Gabriella said as the headed for the piano.

"So what's it called Kelsi?" Troy asked.

"It's called 'I know',"

"Cool title…" Gabriella said as they got situated. Kelsi started to play the music…

**(Yes, I wrote Stand by me and this one…. I know, I'm amazing!)**

**Verse 1: Troy: Holding on to you, my girl… Hand in hand, and I'm in my own world…**

**Gabriella: Standing by you, and I don't have a word to say. It feels so real being around you, and I want to stay…**

**Troy: Stand close to me…**

**Gabriella: I will baby…**

**Troy: And I'll hold you tight…**

**Gabriella: It feels so right…**

**Troy: Run away with me… Take my hand, and you'll see…**

**Gabriella: I'll go where ever… As long as it's you and me…**

**Chorus: Troy: I know that you're something special. I know that we were meant to be.**

**Gabriella: I know that you will stand by me. In the dark,**

**Troy and Gabriella: Take a deep breath, cause we're gonna leave… I know, that you wanna hold me, kiss me, hug me, love me…**

**Gabriella: I know, I know, I know, I know….**

**Troy: Hold on to me baby. Get a ticket and you'll see.**

**Gabriella: I know that you'll keep me safe and away from harm… **

**Troy: I know that you wanna be in my arms…. **

**Verse 2: Gabriella: Taking everything back again. Trying something new. **

**Troy: Please don't have any regrets. Cause I wanna be with you…**

**Troy and Gabriella: Ohh…………………………**

**Chorus: Troy: I know that you're something special. I know that we were meant to be.**

**Gabriella: I know that you will stand by me. In the dark,**

**Troy and Gabriella: Take a deep breath, cause we're gonna leave… I know, that you wanna hold me, kiss me, hug me, love me…**

**Gabriella: I know, I know, I know, I know….**

**Troy: Hold on to me baby. Get a ticket and you'll see.**

**Gabriella: I know that you'll keep me safe and away from harm… **

**Troy: I know that you wanna be in my arms…. **

**Verse 3: Troy and Gabriella: My heart is flying above the clouds…. Can I hold you hand, that is if I'm allowed… **

**Gabriella: My life is now revolving around you baby…..**

**Troy: When you look in my eyes, it makes me go crazy….**

**Gabriella: Just kiss me**

**Troy: Passionately…**

**Gabriella: Just hold me,**

**Troy: I will all night long…**

**Gabriella: I know you will….**

**Troy: Just kiss me,**

**Gabriella: Passionately…**

**Troy: Just hold me,**

**Gabriella: I will all night long….**

**Chorus: Troy: I know that you're something special. I know that we were meant to be.**

**Gabriella: I know that you will stand by me. In the dark,**

**Troy and Gabriella: Take a deep breath, cause we're gonna leave… I know, that you wanna hold me, kiss me, hug me, love me…**

**Gabriella: I know, I know, I know, I know….**

**Troy: Hold on to me baby. Get a ticket and you'll see.**

**Gabriella: I know that you'll keep me safe and away from harm… **

**Troy: I know that you wanna be in my arms…. **

**Chorus: Troy: I know that you're something special. I know that we were meant to be.**

**Gabriella: I know that you will stand by me. In the dark,**

**Troy and Gabriella: Take a deep breath, cause we're gonna leave… I know, that you wanna hold me, kiss me, hug me, love me…**

**Gabriella: I know, I know, I know, I know….**

**Troy: Hold on to me baby. Get a ticket and you'll see.**

**Gabriella: I know that you'll keep me safe and away from harm… **

**Troy: I know that you wanna be in my arms…. **

Troy and Gabriella were looking in each others eyes. They felt as if they were far away. Away from the drama, in a place where only they existed…

"Hello, earth to Troyella!" Kelsi said as the couple snapped out of it. 

"You've been hanging with Chad a little too much…" Troy said as the three of them laughed. What they didn't know was that they were recorded. Kelsi turned off the recording mike. Gabriella saw this.

"Kelsi Neilson, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing…" Kelsi said, blushing madly.

"Kelsi, you're the worst liar ever, have you been recording us ever since…. You Are The Music In Me?" 

"Uh-huh…"

"And what were you planning to do with these recordings?"

"Put them on a CD…"

"And?"

"Give them to a Record Producer…"

"Kelsi!" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed. 

"Well, you guys are singers…"

"I never wanted to go professional…" Troy said.

"I did!"

"Great! I guess this will work!"

"Kelsi… Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, now lets go catch up with the others!" Kelsi said as they all left the music room…

**There you have it… I hope it makes up for the short update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 8: Silence, and Torments!**

**Hey everyone. Bye everyone! LOL**

Troy walked into his room to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully. They had a good time last night. **(Yes, finally…) **Troy kissed her forehead and her eyes opened. 

"Troy, why did you have to wake me up? I was in the middle of the most awesome dream ever…" Gabriella whined.

"May I ask if this dream involved a certain blue-eyed guy?" 

"Possibly…"

"You sly girl…"

"I know."

"Anyways, we are all going out to breakfast. The kids are at my parents again. So I suggest you get your butt up and dressed."

"Okay." Gabriella said as she got up. Troy just stood there.

"You can leave now Troy,"

"Not like I've seen it all…"

"Ugh… Troy Bolten, get the hell out!"

"No," Troy said stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest. Gabriella pushed him out of the room and locked the door. 

"Gabi," Troy said.

"Nope, you're not coming in!"

"C'mon…"

"Nope, not going to open the door…"

"Briella…"

"What? I can't hear you…" Gabriella said as she went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on full blast on purpose. Troy finally gave up and he walked downstairs. Meanwhile, Gabriella washed off her soapy body as she sang a little song…

**We're soarin'**

**We're flyin' There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach.**

**If We're trying,**

**Yeah we're breaking free, oh we're breaking free… oh…**

**Running, climbing… **

**To get that place, to be all that we can be.**

**Now's the time, so we're breaking free, we're breaking free oh yeah…**

**More than hope, more than faith,**

**This is true, this is fate, and together we see it coming.**

**More than you, more than me.**

**Not a want, but a need.**

**Both of us breaking free…**

Gabriella got out of the shower and hummed the rest of the song as she slipped on an appropriate outfit. She ran down the stairs as a pair of strong arms picked her up. Troy tickled her crazy, causing Gabriella to laugh insanely.

"Troy… Stop…. Right…. Now…!" she said in between laughs.

"Not until you say, 'Troy Bolten is the sexiest, hottest, most awesome guy in the world'!"

"Troy!"

"Nope… I can't hear you…"

"Troy Bolten is the sexiest, hottest, most awesome guy in the world!" Gabriella said, as Troy stopped. 

"That's what I like to hear…" he said as everyone laughed. Gabriella gasped for air. As soon as she got up, she picked up a fashion magazine, and started reading.

"Troy, she's giving you the silent treatment…" Sharpay said. Zeke, Jason, and Chad went, "Oh!" as Kelsi and Taylor shook their heads. When they all got into their cars, Gabriella didn't say a single thing. 

"Gabi, please talk to me…" Troy said as she completely ignored him. After many begs, she still didn't oblige. He tried to wrap his arm around her, but she shrugged it off. He started to tap her. When she looked at him, he tried to kiss her, but she put the magazine in front of her and Troy was making out with…… Zac Efron! 

"Whoa Troy, I didn't know you were gay…" Ryan said as the rest of them laughed. He looked at the magazine, and at Zac, and spat out a lot of spit. 

"We're here." Zeke said as they arrived at IHOP **(Don't own!) **

"Hi, how may I help you?" The waitress said. Troy was sure that Gabriella was going to talk. How wrong was he? Way wrong. She whispered her choice into Ryan's ear. 

"She would like a Strawberry Serenade. Pancakes. And I would like the same." Ryan said. **( The Strawberry Serenade is AWESOME! But my idiot brother was holding the box, and the damned sauce spilled on my $50 white shirt with really cool designs. Don't worry, I made him look through every store at the mall and he bought another one for me! LOL) **

"I'd like the pancakes, bacon, ham, and orange juice!" Chad said

"An order of the silver dollar pancakes." Taylor added.

"Two orders of waffles, with some crème brulee." Zeke said, ordering for Sharpay and himself. **(I don't think that they make crème brulee at IHOP, because it is a pancake house, but whatever… I'll shut up now…: ) ) **

"Two orders of the Strawberry Serenade Waffles." Jason said ordering for Kelsi too. **(Again, really good. Nope, no funny story this time…) **

"And for you?" The waitress asked Troy, who was dazing off in space.

"Chocolate pancakes please." He mumbled.

"Coming right up!" The waitress said. Everyone sipped on their drinks. After about fifteen minutes, the food came. Gabriella saw Troy's plate, and she tried to stick her fork in it. Troy knew that Gabriella was a chocolate lover. And he deliberately ordered this style of pancakes. He moved his plate away as Gabi whimpered.

"Nuh-uh, not until you talk to me."

".."

"Well?"

"… fine… you win!" Gabriella said.

"I always do!" Troy said. "Now give me some of yours." He ordered. Gabriella took a bite of the chocolate pancakes. 

"Nope,"

"Then no more chocolate…" Troy said tormenting her. Troy ate the pancakes lustfully. He "mmmmm…."ed after every bite. Gabriella gave in under the pressure.

"Fine," she said, pushing her plate toward him. He gave her a satisfied smile…

**This is a filler, and it is getting VERY late where I live, I know I don't have school tomorrow, but yeah, I NEED SLEEP! Happy Easter, (To those who celebrate it… I don't know if you do… I'm not psychic…) **


	11. Chapter 11

Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 9: Strawberry Wine Part 1**

**No huge authors note this time… **

As the gang left IHOP, Troy gathered the guys around and they discussed on what to do next. The girl's waited patiently. As they drove, Zeke pulled into a liquor store. The girl's exchanged puzzled expressions as Troy ran in. As soon as he came out, Gabriella tried to peek into the bag. She saw a flash of red as Troy stuffed the bag under his seat. The guys smiled as they passed their houses.

"Aren't we going home?" Sharpay asked as the boys shook their heads. The girls took in their surroundings. Normal suburbs. Nothing really exciting that popped out. The girls glanced at each other and shrugged. Then Gabriella noticed something. They were nearing the Albuquerque Nature Reserve. Troy smiled as he saw that Gabriella knew what was going on. She didn't tell the girls. She knew because her and Troy did this way back in the days…

_Flashback…_

"_So Gabi, is this a good surprise?" a fourteen year old Troy asked._

"_No shit Sherlock!" a thirteen year old Gabriella said. The two were the best of friends. _

"_So what's going on, it's like we haven't talked in ages…"_

"_Again, no shit Sherlock. You've been busy on the basketball team. Are you thinking of trying out in High School?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_That's cool…"_

"_So,"_

"_Well, my mom has been raving on how important High School is, and how it will basically shape our futures."_

"_All part of life Gabi," Troy said as he took out a sandwich and ate some of it. _

"_I know, but what about college? I mean, Mrs. Dowling has been telling us about what college is good, what we should try to do, take AP classes, try to get scholarships. And it's driving me mad! I don't want to end up like some bum that sits on the couch half the day and works the night shift at McDonalds!" __**(Don't own…)**_

"_Hey! I happen to like McDonalds very much!" Troy said, causing Gabriella to laugh._

"_I think you've been hanging out with Chad Danforth a little to much…" Gabriella said, as the pair laughed hysterically. _

"_I just hope that summer will last longer… I mean, three more weeks until eighth grade starts."_

"_And that's what scares me…" Gabriella muttered. Only Troy heard._

"_What scares you?"_

"_Nothing,"_

"_Gabriella, we Bolten's have built in lie detectors. My sensors are saying that you are so lying." Troy said, making some antennas with his fingers._

"_It's nothing." Gabriella said._

"_You can tell me," Troy said, as he put his hand on her arm. Gabriella winced. Troy lifted up her sleeve and saw a bruise._

"_Who did this?" Troy asked._

"_I fell," Gabriella lied._

"_Beep, beep, liar, liar… Who really did it?"_

"_You're girlfriend Troy,"_

"_Why would Abby do that?"_

"_She's afraid that I will take you away from you. She doesn't like us being friends…"_

"_Well, then we are over, with a capital O"_

"_Troy, you don't need to dump her because of me."_

"_I got a poem,_

_Roes are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_I beat up anybody_

_That fucks with you, (including dumping girlfriends!)"_

"_Troy,"_

"_Gabi,"_

"_You really don't need to,"_

"_But I want to,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Iwantyou!"_

"_Huh? Repeat that please…" Troy froze. He was just going to admit that he liked her. He gulped, and cleared his throat._

"_I want you." Troy said. Now it was Gabi's turn to be frozen. _

"_Please say something, I'm begging you…"_

"… _I'll go out with you Troy." Gabriella said as they shared a hug. Gabriella wanted this since the day she met him…_

The present day Gabriella smiled at the memory.

"We're here." Ryan said as they pulled up. Gabriella sang a tune, and there Kelsi took out her recorder…

_Strawberry Wine, at 17, _

_I thought you were mine,_

_But baby I guess this aint true…_

_Strawberry Wine, at 17,_

_And you said "I love you,"_

_Even though it wasn't true…_

Gabriella heard a beep as she whipped around, and gave Kelsi a death glare.

"Do you always have to do that?!" Gabriella asked.

"Not my fault that you sing so damn good." Kelsi said simply

"I swear to effing God, you do that again, I will literally stab you with Troy's Swiss Army Knife!!" Gabriella said, as Kelsi had a shocked look. Gabriella smirked.

"Come here, I'd never do that to ANYONE…" Gabriella said as she hugged Kelsi.

**Kinda short, but it is Part 1… hopefully I can start Part 2 tonight. This is mostely a filler, but part 2 has some fun stuff in it...**

**- I don't write the story, I come up with a idea, and the pencil starts drafting. Then i get up and the keyboard type it up. Then i share, share with you. The story writes itself, who knows wgat mighit come up next! - **

**Me, (Totheroom)**


	12. Chapter 12

Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

**Chapter 10: Strawberry Wine Part 2**

**Back again, second update in a day! I am just way too awesome!**

"Troy!! Let go oh me!!" Gabriella screamed as Troy ran up from behind and grabbed her waist, lifting her up in the air.

"Now, why would I do that?" Troy asked, smirking.

"Because you love your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I don't know, I do love my girlfriend. Have you met her?"

"Yes, I know her very well. Her name is Gabriella Montez, is 21, loves Troy Bolten, and has two kids with him named Zachary and Isabella."

"Wow, I guess you do know her." Troy said as the couple lightly kissed.

"Let's go catch up to the others; they might think that we were eaten by a pack of wolves or something…"

"Ok, fine…" Troy said as he took her hand.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever thought about us getting married?"

"Yeah but,"

"But what?"

"Well, the first time I tried, we cut it off because of Amy," Troy said as he shuddered, "The next time we tried I got mad and I blew up and you ran away to Sacramento. What'll happen this time?"

"I know what'll happen,"

"And what might that be?"

"Zachary will be the ring bearer, Isabella will be the flower girl, the groomsmen will be Ryan, Zeke, and Jason, the best man will be Chad. The bridesmaids will be Sharpay and Kelsi, and then Taylor will be the maid of honor. And you'll be the groom, standing, waiting for me in my drop-dead wedding dress at the end of the aisle. Your dad'll walk me down, since I have no parents. Yep, I go it all planned out."

"What about the engagement?"

"Shit, I forgot about that part."

"I can arrange that, Gabi, will you marry me? For reals this time?"

"What do you think I'll say?"

"Hopefully yes?"

"No duh Sherlock. And you're getting an A+ in Math?"

"Well, I can be dumb like fro boy at moments…"

"You just made fun of your Best Man, who is in absolute love with my Maid of Honor!"

"Hey, the guys and I brought Strawberry Wine."

"Strawberry Wine? Haven't I had enough of Strawberries today?"

"Think of it as our congratulations drink."

"Good idea, but let's not tell the gang right now."

"Why not?"

"Cause, I just wanna keep it between you and me for a while, that's all…"

"Okay, whatever makes you happy…"

"You know I've always wanted a Italian Sports-Car," Gabriella said thoughtfully as Troy laughed.

"No, seriously. I want a Sports-Car!"

"Troy,"

"Nope, don't got the money," Troy said, getting a smack on his arm.

"I'm glad I'm not Chad right now… you girl's really do hurt him…"

"We can change it up, and you can be my hot punching bag…"

"NO!!"

**Yeah, it's gonna be shorter, and they story wont be as long as I wanted it to be, but you guys are great!! I think I might end it soon, tell me what you think… Review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

**The Day Their Lives Changed… Forever…**

**Yeah, I skipped some crap, but I'm currently working on a new story, this one was shorter than I expected. I hope you guys aren't mad at me… lol… BTW The new story's gonna be called, "**_**Under The Surface**_**", And I do have a summary… This is the LAST chapter in the story, I know it is SO short, I just wanna get this over with… not that I hate this… I just need to start "Under The Surface", it has me so excited!!**

**They both had a secret. A secret that could never be told. Nobody knew, it was under wraps… Kisses, Hugs, Fights, and over all DRAMA wreck the story and pull it apart. Reviews are great, so please read and review!!**

**You like? Love? Hate, Loath? TELL ME!!**

"The altar. The tears. The dresses and suits. The paintings. The stain glass windows. And that one damn baby that has to cry. Yep, this is my wedding… It drives me insane to think that I'm are getting married to him…" Gabriella said hyperventilating.

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, just kiss him, then you will be Mr. and Mrs. Bolten!" Sharpay said.

"You're not the one getting married." Gabriella hissed as Jack walked in, linking arms with her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am…" Gabriella said silently. The music started playing as they went down the aisle. Chad beamed as he say Troy's eyes light up.

"Do you Gabriella Montez, take Troy Alexander Bolten to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"Do you Troy Bolten, take Gabriella Marie Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride…"

**Awkward to write that out lol!! Yep, that's the end of it! I hope you think it ended good… Yeah, I forgot telling the gang. Vote for an Epilouge!!**


End file.
